


Imperfect Soul

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge AUs [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, M/M, Poe is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which a bit of comfort from Poe makes all the difference.





	Imperfect Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for the cuddling prompt "for comfort". Also, Ben's thoughts are not my own, obviously. He has a ton of self-loathing.

  
Out in the forest of Yavin IV, Ben Solo pounded against the trees and screamed.

He couldn’t say there was any logic to his screaming; indeed, he was vaguely aware he no doubt looked ridiculous, but he didn’t stop. He was Vader’s grandson. Vader’s grandson. And his mother hadn’t bothered to tell him. It explained everything though, the way she looked at him…

  
He screamed and wept and pounded against the trees until he was wrung dry.

  
Footsteps. There was Poe in that moment, and Ben froze; was Poe angry at him or scared? Of either pounding against the trees, or the fact that he was Vader’s grandson?

  
Even that idea was enough to make Ben want to rip off his skin. He wasn’t Ben Solo, not really, not truly; he was Vader’s grandson, grandspawn, anything like that.

  
He looked up at Poe. “Well, if you’re going to condemn me, get on with it.”

  
“Why would I condemn you?”

  
“I’m Vader’s grandson.” It went without saying, Ben thought, that someone like Ben didn’t deserve to be treated with compassion, with dignity. Their soul was ugly, tainted, unclean. “Shouldn’t you hate me? Dear stars – ”

  
“Ben, no.”

  
Arms snaking around Ben and drawing him close, and Ben trembled there. He didn’t all out sob, but he knew he was close just by feeling the tears prickling at his eyes. He almost wanted to scream at Poe; by the stars, didn’t Poe see how tainted and evil he was?  
But Poe didn’t. He didn’t see the shame. He saw something that Ben didn’t know existed. Something beautiful. Even as he rubbed soothing circles on Ben’s back as Ben cried, Ben rested against him.

Poe continued to murmur. “There’s everything wrong with Vader,” he said. “But there’s nothing wrong with you.”

  
Ben didn’t know if he was ready to believe it. But he could try. Dear stars, he could try. Even as he lay in Poe’s arms, crying against the deceptively fragile body (Poe’s body was strong in this moment, stronger than Ben’s could be), Ben could try and believe it.


End file.
